1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of static molds, and to the particular field of molding processes using static molds.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people enjoy displaying theme-related items. These items can be related to a holiday, such as Christmas, or a party theme. The items range from statues to candles and food items.
Ice sculptures are popular forms of this type of display item. Ice sculptures are often displayed at parties to enhance the theme of the party. Ice sculptures can be expensive to form and thus there are only limited variations of ice sculptures available. Birds and the like are common examples of ice sculptures that are available. However, these sculptures may not be relevant to certain themes. In some instances, a theme may be dictated or influenced by the ice sculptures that are available to the planners. In other instances, the ice sculpture is so generic that it adds little or nothing to the overall theme. Holiday themes are particularly susceptible to this drawback.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of forming sculptures, such as ice sculptures, which is easy and inexpensive.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a method of forming sculptures which is easy and inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming sculptures, such as ice sculptures, which is easy and inexpensive.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a method that includes providing a re-usable metal form and forming temporary plastic or rubber like molds in the metal mold. Freezable liquid, such as water, is placed in the temporary mold and then frozen. Once the liquid is frozen, the temporary mold is broken away from the frozen liquid and is discarded. An electric light can be placed in the form defined when the liquid freezes for display purposes.
The temporary molds are easy to use and are inexpensive. Thus numerous different molds can be supplied whereby various themes can be supported.